Angel and Devil
by Shanne
Summary: ...as much as he was angel, Chris was also devil. The Witchlighter had a disturbing darker side that threatened to grasp him every now and then, when the pain and anger became unbearable…' SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **

1)This fic deals with **SLASH**. Not your cup of tea, then don't read it. _No_ flames accepted. **You have been warned.**

2) English is _not_ my mother tongue so please excuse possible mistakes and kindly point them out so that I may actually learn from them.

**Notes: **

1) The slash scenes will come in later, so the rating will go up then.

2) Set in the changed future.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Charmed. I do, however, own Stephan Reed.

**Summary**: "...as much as he was angel, Chris was also devil. The Witchlighter had a disturbing darker side that threatened to grasp him every now and then, when the pain and anger became unbearable…" SLASH

* * *

**_Angel and Devil_**

**Chapter 1**

Stephan Reed stood on the hood of his car, a black and silver Nissan Skyline, facing the San Francisco city from the highest spot available for him. Indifferent, calculating coal-black eyes scanned the sky-scarpers and the Golden Gate Bridge as he absently drew a puff of smoke from a half-burned cigarette, his numerous silver bracelets softly clanging as he moved his hand. Despite the sun and the warm weather, Stephan didn't mind wearing black denim and a blood-red, long-sleeved T-shirt. Heavy boots covered his legs and his shoulder-length blonde hair was tied back to prevent it from tangling with the numerous charms that hanged around his slender neck.

A dark aura seemed to surround the teen, combining itself with a lighter side and forming a somewhat dark-grey aspect for a trained eye. Yet evil wasn't his nature, despite that little detail that he was, in fact, half demon.

Raised by a mortal father, Stephan never knew the love and care of a mother, but luckily was able to practice his powers freely around his dad, thus ending up meeting his best friend with who he was infatuated with.

He offered a weak smile as he thought about his dream-lover… A hybrid, just like himself. Part witch and part angel, 15 year old Christopher Halliwell was what he –and everybody else- would call a true friend. Stephan didn't even know why he felt different about the boy. He was the exact opposite of him. Where a part of his kind wanted to destroy, the other wanted to salvage and aid. And still he was drawn to him as if the younger male was the Sun and he needed to gravitate around him in order to receive heat and light in his darkest times.

But as much as he was angel, Chris was also devil. The Witchlighter had a disturbing darker side that threatened to grasp him every now and then, when the pain and anger became unbearable…

A low sigh left his lips along with the smoke from the cigarette which was carried away by the soft breeze the coming of autumn brought. He thought about when he found out about one of Christopher's darkest secret and felt pity for the teen.

* * *

_A very annoyed Stephan was walking home, walking through a deserted alley, hoping to get back home as soon as possible. High school was a pain for the 15 year old. Especially when it came to the fact that he couldn't relate to any of the other students. Sometimes he just felt like the human side of him was more latent than his demon side. There were so many times he wished he could throw an energy ball at his classmates that it actually scared him. The lure was sometimes irresistible… But he held it in. His father taught him better than that. He had taught him to protect the innocent and he was hell-bent on respecting that. _

_While thinking about his difficulty of keeping his demon side in check, he suddenly felt himself thrown backwards by an invisible force. The teen hit the brick wall behind him, the impact knocking the air out of his lungs and his face contorting in pain as a sharp pain crossed his back._

"_Traitor", a malice-charged voice sneered and the boy felt his hair being grabbed by a large, scaly hand._

_He was forced to look up and his eyes met the red ones of a brute demon. Although usually fully capable of taking care of himself, Stephan couldn't seem to form an energy ball or shimmer out from the creature's firm grasp and a hand to hand combat was out of the question. The demon would level him in a matter of seconds. _

_The hybrid was suddenly released from the painful grasp and he found himself on the ground while watching as the creature was thrown in another wall by a much stronger force. The demon moved slightly to look at somebody –or something- that was out of Stephan's eyesight._

"_Witch!" he growled and the teen could _feel_ how another brute shimmered in the area. _

_A figure was thrown a few feet in front of his eyes, but it quickly got on its feet as the two demons enclosed on it. The unknown boy sent another telekinetic blow towards the couple and sent them in different directions, sending a few sharp objects their way almost instantly. Stephan heard one of the creatures scream in agony before bursting into flames, a clear sign that the object sent its way had hit its target._

"_Watch out!" the 15 year old yelled as the last remaining brute wanted to strike the witch._

_Without really thinking about what he was doing, Stephan formed an energy ball and threw it at the creature, effectively disposing of it. The other teen looked at him and their eyes locked, both reflecting shock._

_He knew the boy! He was a student in middle school near his high school. They shared the same P.E. teacher and the same class, but other than the fact that the boy's name was Chris, he really didn't know anything about him. the revelation that the young male was magical just like him made Stephan feel something he had never felt: belonging. He felt like he could relate to this dark-hired boy._

_Swallowing a sudden lump in his throat, Chris warily walked towards the innocent he had just saved and knelt before him, his lustrous green eyes never leaving the other one's black as midnight ones. But unlike Stephan's eyes which reflected sheer amazement and confusion, Christopher's eyes shone with such pain and anguish that the older one felt his heart break, although he didn't actually know the teen._

"_Are you alright?" the witch asked in a concerned voice._

_Stephen just nodded, unable to actually pass the shock of being unable to fight back and the shock of finding out that there were others like himself. Chris extended his arm and touched his hand, a strange tingling feeling taking over the half-demon who closed his eyes in delight. But the feeling soon ceased and he opened his eyes only to find himself home, in his room._

"_Be safe", Chris had told him, getting to his feet and backing away before dematerializing into a flurry of turquoise, shimmering orbs._

* * *

Stephan and Chris had been friends ever since. They held on to each other when times were hard and they fought side by side against demons in an attempt to serve the Greater Good, taking turns on turning each other towards the light as darkness threatened to consume them. 

The 17 year old interrupted his musings and allowed what was left of his cigarette to fall down to the ground where he stepped on it, the last puff of smoke leaving his lungs at a slow rate as he did so before walking towards the car door and climbing in.

"You do realize that habit's gonna kill you someday", a lazy voice sounded from the back seat, causing Stephan to flinch and rapidly form an energy ball in his hand while turning around, determined to strike.

But the jade eyes that greeted him made the hybrid change his mind and his eyes narrow. "I could have killed you, Chris", he said in a serious tone while the object of his thoughts stood up and shrugged nonchalantly.

With catlike moves, Chris maneuvered himself into the passenger seat and looked at the city through the dirty window shield, his eyes dull and almost lifeless. Stephan frowned at the teen and took in his appearance. Christopher's skin was ashen, prominent dark circles under his eyes, the dark tousled hair giving him a forbidden look despite the weakened state he currently was in. Stephan raised his arm and rand his hands through Chris' bangs, frowning at the heat that irradiated from the 15 year old. He rested his hand on his forehead and Christopher leaned into the touch, seeking comfort in the coolness of the half-demon's skin.

"I had another nightmare", he confessed, his voice barely louder than whisper and his eyes still overlooking the city but it didn't seem like he could see it.

Understanding swept over Stephan's features and he rested his hand on Chris' shoulder, giving it a gentle, comforting squeeze. "You wanna talk about it?" he inquired in a soft voice.

Chris flashed him a thankful look, but shook his head, turning down the offer. Stephan sighed and raked his fingers through the witch's hair again, muttering a few words under his breath.

Christopher's features relaxed and a dreamless sleep overtook him. Gently tracing the younger teen's features, Stephan sighed, his attention soon diverted towards the contact. He started the car and drove off, occasionally sparing a glance at Chris.

**T.B.C.**

* * *

So what do you think? Should I go on? Or should I leave it? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: **

1)This fic deals with **SLASH**. Not your cup of tea, then don't read it. _No_ flames accepted. **You have been warned.**

2) English is _not_ my mother tongue so please excuse possible mistakes and kindly point them out so that I may actually learn from them.

**Notes: **

1) Thanks for the reviews: mcgowang, Rosalene, Kris, sn0zb0z, Aeris and RuByMoOn17

2) Set in the changed future.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Charmed. I do, however, own Stephan Reed.

**Summary**: "...as much as he was angel, Chris was also devil. The Witchlighter had a disturbing darker side that threatened to grasp him every now and then, when the pain and anger became unbearable…" SLASH

* * *

**_Angel and Devil_**

**Chapter 2**

Stephan impatiently tapped the steering wheel with his fingers, annoyance written all over his features. Rush hour. Why did he have to pick the rush hour to drive back home? The car behind offered a long, loud honk, urging the teen to drive. Stephan merely lowered the window and allowed his arm to slide out, his middle finger sticking in the air, the message directed at the other driver.

Chris stirred in his sleep, making the older boy divert his attention towards him, a concerned frown creasing his brow. He lifted up the window and brushed the now damp hair from the younger male's face. Christopher whimpered in his sleep and Stephan's scowl deepened. The spell he had cast should have kept all dreams out…

Another loud honk snapped him out of his musings, making him look at the road ahead which had somehow cleared a bit. Suddenly noticing a small street that led to a deserted alley, the teen hit the gas and drove towards it, parking the car as far away from the street as possible. He looked around and smiled satisfied before closing his eyes in an attempt to concentrate. His lips quirked upwards in a smile before the car and both passengers shimmered out of sight, reappearing a few miles away in a messy garage. Pulling the keys out of the contact, Stephan grabbed Chris' arm and shimmered them out.

They appeared in a medium-sized room, decorated with rock band posters and marker-written messages on the walls. A simple, occasionally scorched, maroon carpet covered the wooden floor, a few shirts and a pair of black jeans scattered on it, probably fallen from the open wardrobe which revealed a total mess in the clothes department, which varied from crimson to black and vice-versa. A few sheets of paper were spread on a nearby desk, the white curtains which covered the window falling on the table and into an open ink bottle and coloring themselves blue.

Ignorant of the mess around him, Stephan walked towards the seemingly only neat place in the room: the bed, where he placed Chris, who he was currently carrying. As soon as all contact with the other boy was lost, Christopher snuggled in the pillow while turning on one side, facing Stephan who was smiling at the Witchlighter's gestures.

The 17 year old traced Chris's features with the back of his index, his skin tingling at the contact. He took in the half-breed's appearance and felt his throat go dry. With longish, dark hair falling on his face, with his black shirt and grey T-shirt and with the numerous charms hanging around his neck, Chris looked every inch like a fallen angel when awake and like the most innocent of beings when sleeping. Even though hell reached his dreams too, Chris always seemed more relaxed with his eyes closed and far away from reality.

Forcefully swallowing back the lump that had formed in his throat, Stephan got on his feet and removed the sneakers from Chris' feet before covering him with a blanket, trying his best not to think about what he could do to the other on that very bed.

He was hopelessly attracted to the younger boy since he was sixteen. At first, he had thought that there was something wrong with him, that he shouldn't feel that way… But he was fooling himself. Denying only made his crave for Chris' touch stronger. It was like a drug really… He always tried to be close to the kid… He always listened to his problems and always tried to comfort him, slowly developing a sense of protectiveness over the boy. That only got worse the moment Christopher came out in the open and confessed his darkest secret. One that would shake the Halliwell family to the very core and that would destroy the Twice Blessed child in a heartbeat if ever repeated in the presence of anyone else.

Stephan had been both overjoyed and destroyed that day… Overjoyed because Chris proved that he trusted him enough to confide in him, and destroyed by the truth. A long sigh escaped his lips as he thought at that day.

* * *

_Stephan was sitting at the desk, a pen in his hand, drawing something that resembled his mood, loud rock music sounding in his earphones as he moved his head slightly, according to the beats. The windows before him were wide open, allowing the cool night air enter the room. His room was just perfect. There was a large tree right in front of his window, offering him privacy from the neighbour's curiosity. That was an even larger bonus, seeing as he vanquished demons in his room on a regular basis. _

_The 16 year old was lost in his thoughts, not really concentrating on what he was doing. He was thinking of Chris. So what else was new? But now he thought about it more deeply. He'd been trying to bury his feelings somewhere in the darkest spot of his mind but they'd always come back with a vengeance. Like today before he and the young Halliwell vanquished a lower level demon in his father's kitchen. _

_They were fooling around with a vanquishing potion, each adding different ingredients to the pot. Stephan was in need of some seaweed and absently reached for it, only to touch Chris' hand that was also in search of the plant. He had lifted his head and his eyes had met a pair of tumultuous jade orbs. They were so close to each other that Stephan could almost feel the witch's breath ghost against his face. There was something hidden in those emerald orbs… There always was. But today it seemed like so much more… Too bad the damn demon chose that moment to flame in and distract them. _

_Stephan violently shook his head and pulled back his hand, dropping the pencil as he did so. Letting out a string of creative curses, the teenager bent down to recover the object and almost had a heart attack when he resurfaced. On the window frame was Chris, his eyes looking outside while he held his legs crossed under himself. _

"_Fuck!" Stephan yelped, jumping backwards and pulling out his headphones. "You scared the hell out of me!" he snapped at the younger male._

"_I'm sorry", the other one apologized, his voice devoid of all emotion._

_Stephan frowned and stood up. He gently touched Christopher's shoulder and the teen looked at him, his eyes glistering with unshed tears. The 16 year old's heart skipped a beat. He hated seeing Chris sad. _

"_What's the matter, kid?" he asked, his voice drowning in reluctant concern. _

_Chris squeezed his eyes shut, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I remember", was all that he managed to say._

_The half-demon shimmered them both on the bed and urged the younger male to go on. "I… This is not the original timeline that was supposed to be. It's been altered…" the Halliwell confessed, making the other hybrid frown. "The first time, Wyatt took over the Underworld and destroyed the world", Chris continued and Stephan felt his heart sink as realization dawned upon him. _

"_And… you. You remember all that?" he asked, inwardly praying to all the known gods that the answer would be a negative one._

_Chris merely nodded and Stephan immediately pulled him into a comforting embrace, running his hand through his dark hair, holding the younger one close to his chest, silently listening to the gruesome confession that followed after that, his blood running cold as he learned of the boy's violent death, a death which he remembered._

* * *

Of course, Chris avoided the subject at all costs since that night, but there were situations like this one when it all became too much to deal with and the witch needed to find refuge in somebody's company. Stephan sighed and began working on the mess around, wondering how the hell did his room manage to end up showing like half the Underworld ran around it while playing football.

He slowly started picking at the scattered papers on the desk, occasionally looking for rhymes in case a spell managed to slip into the mess. There were so many papers that Stephan found himself allowing a frustrated groan escape his lips, obviously realizing that he'd need about 8 hours -give or take- to clear the whole mess up.

'_How the heck did I allow _this_ to happen?'_ he asked himself. '_Oh, yeah… I vanquish demons in this room. Nice going, Steph! Maybe dad's gonna settle for chopping off my head and forget about asking the Halliwells to summon my half-breed sorry ass down here and kill me all over again_…'

Shaking his head in a mixture of annoyance and disgust, the teen resumed gathering the paperwork, not really focusing on the job, but rather on his more demonic problems. Word was out that the assassins wanted him dead for helping one of the scourges of the Underworld get even scourgier. Chris had been on a constant vanquish spree for the past couple of weeks. Naturally, his brother had tried to put an end to his behavior, but succeeded in getting one popped. From what Stephan heard from the younger half-breed, Wyatt ended up with a bloody nose and a few green stars in front of his eyes, a long string of curses being caught by Piper Halliwell's ears and resulting in a one week punishment for 'foul language'.

Stephan often wondered how Chris actually handled his older brother. With the constant conflicting feelings everything resulted in a headache. Of course, Stephan had never actually met the alleged Twice Blessed child… Christopher never allowed it, afraid that the family might have something against him befriending a half-demon, especially after the incident with the infamous Belthazor, former Source.

The 17 year old suddenly frowned. Come to think of it… Chris always tried to protect him from the 'big bad, overprotective, vanquish-happy Halliwell clan', afraid that something might actually happen. But the question was 'why?'. Sure, Christopher was a great friend and never risked one's safety when there was a possibility of things getting messy, but he could protect him if he wanted to, right?

A silent whimper alerted Stephan to the witch's presence, seeing as he had momentarily forgotten about the sleeping hybrid. Turning around he noted with a pinch of concern that his friend's face was contorted as if he was in pain, a thick sheen of sweat covering his face and his damp hair sticking to his forehead. His hand was gripping the pillow and a couple of tears made their way on the Witchlighter's cheeks.

Suddenly forgetting about tidying up, Stephan dropped the papers on a nearby chair and rushed to the teen's side, kneeling by the bed and gently shaking him in an almost desperate attempt to wake him up.

"C'mon Chris, it's just a dream. Open your eyes…" Stephan begged to no avail.

Christopher was too deep this time. It was probably one of those haunting memories… Probably of losing a loved one. His mother, perhaps. "No, please…" he desperately wailed in his sleep.

"Damnit, Chris, wake up!" Stephan insisted, his voice slightly more urgent now, seeing as the 15 year old began trashing around violently. "CHRIS!"

The teen's eyes snapped open, his pupils dilated due to the terror in his dream. His jade orbs locked with Stephan's for a split second before Chris hastily sat up and pulled the older boy in a fierce hug, his hands holding on to his shirt for dear life. The Halliwell's breathing was erratic, and Stephan could feel his heart pounding like mad in his chest while the 15 year old began shaking with fear, relief and exhaustion, all mixed in one devastating sensation.

After a few minutes Chris was still holding on to the older boy, silent sobs escaping his lips. Realizing that the teen had no intention of letting go anytime soon, Stephan moved to sit on the bed, never once letting go of the embrace. He rocked the witch back and forth, trying to calm him down while rubbing comforting circles on his back. "S'okay, Chris. You're alright", he whispered in his ear.

Another fifteen minutes passed and there was still no sign of Christopher wanting to break the embrace. "It's alright, Chris… I'm not going anywhere. You can let go now…" Stephan gently whispered and somehow convinced the half-breed to loosen his grip. The part-demon drew backwards until his back hit the wall behind him, leaning against it while drawing his legs onto the bed while cradling the other teen, the witch's head resting over his heart, listening to the rhythmic beats.

They stood like that for moments without end, Christopher slowly drifting back to sleep, yet fighting it all the way. Stephen silently watched as the teenager's eyes slowly closed before fluttering shot one final time, exhaustion overcoming fear.

Enjoying the physical contact, Stephan merely stood there, watching over the hybrid as he slept, affectionately caressing one of his pale cheeks with his thumb. If not for the given circumstances, Stephan would have considered himself lucky. He would give his right arm for just a minute of holding Christopher like this without having to constantly hide his feelings. His mind drifted off once more…

Sometimes he let a few emotions slip, subtle, but evident to the trained eye and senses of a demon-hunter and a Whitelighter. He often wondered if Chris had accidentally picked them up. There were numerous occasions when Chris would allow himself to get closer than usual to the half-breed, a hidden spark in his faming green eyes while a somewhat impish smile played his lips. And the way he sometimes unintentionally touch the other made Stephan wonder if the darn kid wasn't teasin' the hell out of him with his innocent contacts.

A content sigh made Stephan look down at the sleeping form that was currently gripping his shirt as if looking for assurance that he wasn't alone there. Smiling gently at the boy, Stephan allowed his own eyes to flutter shut as sleep claimed him as his own.

**T.B.C.**

* * *

So what do you think? Should I go on? Or should I leave it? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: **

1)This fic deals with **SLASH**. Not your cup of tea, then don't read it. _No_ flames accepted. **You have been warned.**

2) English is _not_ my mother tongue so please excuse possible mistakes and kindly point them out so that I may actually learn from them.

**Notes: **

1) Thanks: Embry, mcgowang, ejb2987, angelkat2502, Hexe99, Aeris, Marcus1233, History Buff 1990, sn0zb0z, Kris, kcjadesolo, tine, Goblin Jordy. Your reviews made my day and kept me going!

2) Set in the changed future.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Charmed. I do, however, own Stephan Reed.

**Summary**: "...as much as he was angel, Chris was also devil. The Witchlighter had a disturbing darker side that threatened to grasp him every now and then, when the pain and anger became unbearable…" SLASH

* * *

**_Angel and Devil_**

**Chapter 3**

Chris woke up into a comforting and warm embrace, his numb fingers gently curled around soft fabric and his ears pressed against a beating heart. Not entirely comprehending what he was doing, he snuggled into the broad chest that was supporting his head and indulged himself a content sigh. He breathed the other person's scent and allowed a small smile to creep onto his lips. It was the scent that he had missed for years after years, ever since he had recovered the memories from the other timeline… The scent of his lover, but now best friend. Oh, how he longed for that soft yet firm and protective touch. But he held it in, afraid of ruining the relationship that had formed between them. And it was slowly eating him up inside. The need to feel the other was sometimes stronger than his better judgment and that scared him at some level.

One would think that death would be enough to erase four years worth of instable memories. But that was wrong. Absence only made the heart grow fonder in Christopher's case. And the sometimes lustful looks he received from the other male while he thought he wasn't looking didn't help matters either. Of course, Chris blamed everything on his overactive imagination, thinking that he was just seeing what he wanted to see, but maybe, just maybe, Stephan was feeling something for him in this lifetime too…

"It's about time you woke up", Steph interrupted the younger's musings, making him look up into a pair of dark, kind eyes. "I was beginning to feel numb…"

"Sorry", Chris mumbled and sat up, allowing Stephan to stretch his aching muscles.

He slowly rubbed the sleep from his eyes and allowed a disappointed sigh to leave his pale lips, a sign that he already missed the heat of the other's body.

"You okay?" Stephan asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah", Chris replied while trying his best to stiffen a yawn.

He awkwardly stood up from the bed and stretched just as Stephan fell on the floor. "What the…?" Chris began, looking down at his friend after the initial shock of the crash died down. He burst into a fit of laughter seeing as his friend was sprawled on the carpet, one of the sheets somehow tangled in his right leg.

"Not funny", the half-demon growled from where he tried to get up.

"Yeah, it actually is", Chris contradicted, his eyes blazing.

"Well, I say otherwise", the older teen snapped unable to keep a hint of happiness from his voice… Chris was laughing. That was a rare sight and something he'd give his life to see more often.

The Witchlighter merely shrugged and offered his friend a hand in order to help him up. Stephan accepted it and managed to sit up properly, looking disgusted at the sheets while shaking his head disapprovingly.

"I still don't get it. How the heck did I manage to get them around my leg. It's not like I actually _used_ them…" he mumbled, earning another chuckle from the other half-breed.

Stephan glared at him and opened his mouth to say something snippy, but decided against it the moment Christopher's eyes turned ice-cold, fixed on a spot behind the half-demon. The 17 year old felt himself pushed to the ground by Chris' telekinesis, just before a vase broke somewhere on his desk. Alarmed, Stephan looked up in time to see a demon throw another fireball at the witch and he felt his blood run cold, seeing as Chris couldn't react in any possible way. He seemed frozen in place, his eyes widened in shock.

Cursing under his breath, Stephan shimmered by the teen and pulled him down beneath him just before the aforementioned fireball passed by the spot his head had been seconds before. Without giving it a second thought, Stephan formed an energy ball and hurled it at the intruder, hitting it square in the chest, making it burst into flames and disappear into agonizing flames. He immediately turned his gaze upon the still shocked teenager that lay beneath him.

"What the hell happened, Chris?" he asked him, his voice sounding unusually high-pitched, the thought of seeing Christopher's lifeless body on the floor still plaguing his racing mind.

The half-breed seemed to snap out of his stupor and turned his bright jade eyes to look into Stephan's, his breathing becoming erratic as the panic began to dissipate.

"Chris…?" Stephan began tentatively and the 15 year old closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"He… The other timeline… He…" Chris tried to say but he didn't seem to be able to form one coherent sentence, a shudder coursing through his body as unwelcome memories flooded his mind.

Stephan felt his mouth go dry and his heart skip a beat. "S'okay, Chris… You're safe now… Open your eyes and look at me", he gently spoke, caressing Chris's hair as he did so.

Letting out a long, ragged breath, Chris opened his eyes and locked them with Stephan's. The 17 year old swallowed back the lump that had formed in his throat, amazed in a negative way by the amount of raw pain green eyes could hold. "Chris…" he began, but the younger of the two shushed him.

"Don't", he said in an almost begging demeanor. "Please don't bring it up… I can't… I'm sorry," he continued to stutter.

Stephan closed his eyes and took in a long, calming breath before looking at his friend once more and nodding in agreement. As much as he hated allowing Chris to deal with everything by himself, he feared that he'd be blocked out by the younger male once he pushed his limits too much.

"Thank you", Chris whispered then, relief evident over his features.

Stephan took in his appearance, his eyes tracing every inch of Christopher's face, burning it into his mind. His breath was caught in his throat as Chris briefly looked up at him with loving jade eyes before closing them again, his lips slightly parted as if he'd long failed in an attempt to speak. His heart began racing as he lowered his head a bit, slowly closing the space between the two.

Stephan felt the other's breath ghost against his lips, sending a shiver down his spine and triggering a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach. The teen closed his eyes and continued the descendent path, his lips finally meeting Chris's who gasped at the sudden contact. The half-demon's mind seemed to be clouded by the pure ecstasy as he felt the witch shyly respond to the gentle kiss. Encouraged by the fact that Chris hadn't reacted in a negative way, he slowly brushed his pale lips with his tongue, asking for permission to enter a territory that he had only dreamt of exploring and claiming as his own.

As if in a daze, Chris parted his lips and moaned in pleasure as he felt Stephan's soft tongue slip into his mouth, gently caressing his own, his hand traveling across the older male's back before his hands tangled in his blonde hair. Jolts of excitement shook his body as the kiss deepened and slowly became more passionate, earning increasingly more moans from both teenagers.

After what seemed to go on forever, the two half-breeds broke the kiss for the lack of air, both panting heavily as their eyes locked. Stephan groaned slightly as he took in Chris's disheveled appearance, trying his best not to smirk as his thoughts traveled to how good Chris looked from above. He lowered his head again and nibbled at Chris's neck, slowly working his way down, finally pressing his lips against the younger male's pulse point, pausing before biting down gently, sucking until he was rewarded with a throaty moan that was forced past Chris's lips.

Oh yes… definitely worth being on top…

His hands wandered over Chris's boy until they reached his hips slowly making his way under the shirt. The moment he met flushed skin under his fingertips, Chris arched his back into the touch, unintentionally rubbing against him, sending waves of delirious pleasure throughout Stephan's body.

But then Chris tensed and pulled back, his eyes widened in a mixture of shock and fright. Supporting his weight on his elbows, Chris locked his eyes with Stephan's concerned ones, obviously scared of something that wasn't really there.

The half-demon looked at the Witchlighter and felt his throat go dry, the moment already ruined. "Chris… I…" he began but was unable to form a coherent sentence.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Christopher spoke in a determined voice that sounded almost angry.

Steph opened his mouth but found himself closing it and repeating the performance a couple of times before he found his voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"Don't," Chris sharply cut him off. "Just… Don't"

With that, the witch orbed out of the room, leaving behind a very concerned Stephan who had no idea if he'd ever be able to face his friend. God! Why did he have to e so undeniably _stupid_?

* * *

Christopher Halliwell orbed into his room and crashed on his bed, zillions of conflicting emotions rushing through his entire body.

The room was dark, a few silver rays from the moon penetrating the window and landing on the carpet, dimly reflecting on the walls. The boy simply watched them with tear-filled jade eyes, his lips pursed together in a hell-bent determination not to let the remotest sob leave them, but also in a desperate attempt to feel the other's taste.

Chris had longed for something like this to happen for so long that he felt like screaming, but now that he knew that Stephan returned the favor, he couldn't help but panic. He was so afraid that the other timeline might catch up with him that he felt like digging himself a hole and burying himself in it for the rest of all eternity.

The boy hugged himself tightly as tears fell freely on his pale cheeks. He didn't even hear the sound of his door opening or the footsteps approaching his bed. He felt the new presence the moment the bed shifted under a new weight and he was gently scooped over in a pair of tight arms.

Chris immediately recognized Wyatt and was grateful that the older male respected his pain and didn't ask for explanations. The twice blessed only held tightly to his younger brother and tried to silently sooth him while cursing his inability of getting his baby brother to confide in him…

**T.B.C.**

* * *

Sorry for the rather short length. I had a severe case of writer's block and this is all I could come up with.

So what do you think? Should I go on? Or should I leave it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:**

1)This fic deals with **SLASH**. Not your cup of tea, then go get coffee. _No_ flames accepted. **You have been warned.**

2) English is _not_ my mother tongue so please excuse possible mistakes and kindly point them out so that I may actually learn from them.

**Notes:**

1) Thanks: History Buff 1990 , angelkat2502, lac t, Embry, whiteninjetti, sn0zb0z, Elen, Sarcastic Sweets, Kris, InOmniaParatus, thealmightyspork, guardian music angel, DyingInnocence, hg, HauntedPast, Embry, CharmingPiper, Dr.Pepperoholics

2) Set in the changed future.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Charmed. I do, however, own Stephan Reed.

**Summary**: "...as much as he was angel, Chris was also devil. The Witchlighter had a disturbing darker side that threatened to grasp him every now and then, when the pain and anger became unbearable…" SLASH

**A/N: -**_ducks for cover as angry readers come near with pitchforks-_ I am very sorry for the very long absence! The reason why I haven't updated in _months_ is really quite simple actually… I feel out of the Charmed fandom and thus had no irresistible urge to continue the fic… But after reading lots of fics that were never finished by other authors, I realized that I was being quite unfair to those who actually gave a damn about this story and decided to continue it.

I also apologize for the rustiness that 's quite tangible in this chapter. I'm still gathering my bearings and I'm quite unsure of myself, but I'm trying so bear with me for a while. I also stopped writing for six months due to laziness and writer's block so that's a factor as well.

* * *

_**Angel and Devil**_

**Chapter 4**

Stephan stumbled into the bathroom much like a drunken sailor, his hand applying pressure on a bleeding gash that had been made on his left arm, blood gushing out between his fingers and down the length of his forearm in a complicated crimson path. His vision darkened dangerously as his head swam with a combination of exhaustion and blood loss. '_Damn… I think I hit an artery…_' he thought as he slammed the door closed with his shoulder, grateful for the fact that his father was on a business trip in upstate New York. He'd hate to drag the man in the whole demon hunting mess, much less in patching up his own idiot of a son.

A sudden wave of nausea hit him and his knees buckled beneath his weight, his legs too tired to hold him upright… Stephan swallowed thickly in a brave attempt of holding his lunch while sliding down to the floor where small crimson drops were gathering at an alarming rate.

"C-chris!" he weakly called out, clinging to the hope that maybe… just _maybe _the young Witchlighter would answer his call.

He waited. Nothing happened… Not even the slightest twirl of pale turquoise orbs… A bitter tear made its way down Stephan's cheek. Chris hadn't been answering his calls for the past week, ever since he'd had the audacity to act on his feelings.

"Chris!" he tried again, this time a little louder, hoping against hope that he wouldn't be allowed to die.

* * *

Chris closed his eyes, a pained expression crossing his face. _He_ was calling again… Christopher couldn't even bring himself to say the half-demon's name. It was too painful. It was painful to live with the knowledge that they'd had been lovers in a different dimension and that now they were straying on the same path. It was painful for Chris to recall the violent death that his lover had suffered at the orders of his traitorous brother, even though they'd vanquished the responsible demon a week ago. It was painful because Chris was afraid of history repeating itself. What if Stephan died again? How would he survive it? He was selfish, Chris knew it… But hadn't he earned the right to be? 

'_Haven't I suffered enough? Can't I just have a small reprieve?'_ the 15 year old asked himself while pressing his forehead against the bathroom mirror, allowing the cool glass to soothe his aching head.

He'd just finished his shower and was currently leaning against the sink, hands supporting most of his weight, gray track pants adding to the heat of the steam which made it hard for him to breathe while struggling once more against another assault of salty tears that seemed to have been pouring for the past seven agonizing days.

'_Chris!'_

The witch's throat constricted and his breath hitched, hand furiously brushing his cheek before the desperation behind the plea registered. He suddenly tensed. Something was wrong…

'_Chris… Please' _he heard Stephan call again and before he realized what he was doing, he dissipated in a flurry of shimmering blue orbs, moments later reappearing in his friend's own bathroom.

The young man turned around, emerald eyes scanning the room for his caller and the sight which greeted him was instantly burned into his memory…

Stephan was lying on limply against the white bathroom door, blood pooling around him from a nasty wound on his left arm. His face was too white for a living person, crystal-blue lips slightly parted as he drew one agonizing breath after another, each one shallower than the previous, life pouring out of him with the flow of the blood which was rapidly leaving his body in a steady stream.

For a moment, Chris thought he was going to pass out from the shock of the sight and from sheer terror, but years of training kicked in right on time… Looking back he didn't even know what happened after he made the first step towards the unconscious half-demon. It was as if his body was working on auto-pilot, instinct dictating his actions. One moment he was holding shaking hands over the open wound and… the other he was cradling Stephan's weak body to his chest while the hybrid struggled to understand what was happening to him, numb fingers loosely holding onto Chris' bare shoulders while the Witchlighter openly sobbed, hot tears wetting Steph's ruined shirt.

Stephan's head was reeling… Nothing made sense anymore… Last thing he remembered was resigning himself to an early grave and now he was discovering that he was very much alive and that he was literally crushed to a body which shook with sobs. And yet… despite the confusion, he felt safe… There was an odd, warm feeling of wholeness that enveloped him and the soft skin he was pressed against seemed to give him strength to pull through the drowning despair which dragged him down over the past week.

His fingernails grazed the flesh on the naked shoulders before him as he lowered his exhausted arms to gently grasp the slim waist of his savior, breathing in the faint scent of cinnamon and vanilla which combined with a unique smell which he came to take comfort in over the past couple of years.

"Chris…" he whispered, breath ghosting over the 15 year old's bare torso, sending shivers down the witch's spine.

The Halliwell shifted until his forehead was leaning against Stephan's, green eyes shut as his long, pale fingers migrated from the half-demon's back of the neck to Steph's cheek, gently cupping it while his thumb gently caressed the hybrid's pale lips.

"Don't ever do that again," Chris pleaded brokenly. "I can't watch you die again…" He added in a soft, low voice that Stephan barely caught.

The demon's tired mind registered the words and made the necessary connections, yet despite finding out about his death, Stephan couldn't summon the energy to care. All he knew, all his _world_ revolved around was the embrace Chris had him in, the pale skin in front of him and the hot breath which sent lazy shivers down his spine as it ghosted over his cheek. That and the understanding which swept over him… He knew now why Christopher bolted… why the young man avoided him…

"Promise me…" Chris whispered, thumb now tracing the dark circle under Stephan's right eye.

"I promise," came the older teen's determined reply, his voice reassuring and determined as a sob of relief made its way past Chris' lips.

Stephan's heart broke a little more at the sound, every fiber of his being wanting to make everything easier for the Witchlighter, yet knowing that the life of a Halliwell was a path of pain and despair… An unseen birthmark which marred the young man's destiny.

"I promise," Stephan said again, a little softer, a little less determined, but no less reassuring for the younger man who leaned forward and brushed his lips against Steph's.

For a moment time stopped, Chris' lips were softly pressed against Stephan's and the teens didn't move for a moment… They weren't kissing, but the actual act of touching so intimately was more than they could've hoped for over the past week… And then suddenly those lips were moving, neither of the boys knowing who dared to make the first move, yet none of them complaining.

The kiss started off slow and simple, Stephan's lips gently pressing against Chris', occasionally nibbling at the younger man's bottom lip, yet not strong enough to ask for entrance, but it soon became more demanding… Steph opened his mouth and tentatively traced Chris' lips with his tongue, applying the slightest pressure, idly wondering if he was crossing a line… Chris stiffened almost unnoticeably before granting entrance, uncertain of himself and of what was transpiring between them.

Stephan inwardly smiled as his tongue tangled with Chris', expertly caressing and stroking the length of it, sliding against sensitive areas and nearly managing to bring Chris out of his stupor. His tongue glided across the roof of the young Witchlighter's mouth, lazily exploring it and bringing the 15 year old's undoing along with it.

The half-demon felt a shiver run through the Halliwell's body as the witch began kissing back, tentatively sliding his tongue over Steph's, tasting and teasing while spider-like fingers slowly tangled in the older teenager's golden hair, bringing them impossibly closer, ecstasy spreading like wildfire rushing through both their veins and taking a path to a more southern part of their bodies.

They kissed for longer than was rational, until the need for oxygen deemed it enough and the two reluctantly parted, Chris moving his head so that it was resting against Stephan's temple, breath coming out in uneven puffs which sent the demon's mind reeling.

"We should get up," Chris said, his voice none too steady, yet making no move to act upon his words.

Stephan nodded his agreement, not trusting his voice to answer. They continued to sit on the floor, each supporting the other, their bodies attempting to recover from their emotional strain, Chris' body becoming limper with each passing second, breath evening out as Stephan's own mind began shutting down from exhaustion, relief and about half a dozen other reasons he couldn't pin-point.

"Chris…" he softly spoke, fingers idly caressing the 15 year old's skin over the pants, relinquishing the feeling of the boy's skin under his hands.

"Mmmm?" came the drowsy answer from deep inside the throat, making Stephan chuckle as he realized that the younger teen was hovering somewhere in between sleep and reality.

"We really should move…"

Christopher sighed, dissolving the two of them in orbs, only to reform in the half-demon's room, Steph sprawled on his back while the Halliwell stood up, intending to leave his partner alone, yet a weak grasp on his wrist halted him. Half-glazed emerald eyes met onyx ones and a silent conversation went between them.

A tug to Chris' wrist.

'_Stay with me'._

A longing gaze sweeping over the lithe body on the bed.

'_Are you sure?'_

Another pull, slightly stronger than the previous.

'_Yes'_

Christopher sighed and lied down, his slender body pressing against the other, frames touching from head to toes, arms slyly coming to embrace the other as a blanket draped over them thanks to Chris' handy telekinesis.

The younger man burrowed his head in the crook of Stephan's neck and let out a content sigh, already more than half asleep, both physically and emotionally spent. Steph placed a kiss atop of his head as they both drifted further from reality.

**T.B.C.**

* * *

Again, I am awfully sorry about the lateness of this chapter and for the awkwardness. Please forgive me! 

So what do you think? Should I go on? Or should I leave it?


	5. Chapter 5

**General warnings: **

1)This fic deals with **SLASH**. Not your cup of tea, then go get coffee. _No_ flames accepted. **You have been warned.**

2) English is _not_ my mother tongue so please excuse possible mistakes and kindly point them out so that I may actually learn from them.

**Notes:**

1) Thanks: thealmightyspork, Embry, du1387, History Buff 1990, Marcus1233, efh2185, Hexe99, mcgowang, DyingInnocence, sn0zb0z, Nyxie Nox, RavenHeart101, ladylookslikeadude

2) Set in the changed future.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Charmed. I do, however, own Stephan Reed.

**Summary**: "...as much as he was angel, Chris was also devil. The Witchlighter had a disturbing darker side that threatened to grasp him every now and then, when the pain and anger became unbearable…" SLASH

**Additional chapter warnings**: Oh… the gay secks, I'd say...

**A/N:**_ducks for cover as angry readers come near with pitchforks… again_ Sorry for the long wait, guys! Real life's been a downright _bitch_lately. I do hope the chapter will make up for it though.

I must warn you, however… I've never written explicit slash scenes before so this is my very first go at it so I'm terribly sorry if it's below standards.

I'd also like to point out that only _half_ the chapter was beta-ed so the last part of the chap may have a whole list of mistakes and the works.

* * *

_**Angel and Devil**_

**Chapter 5**

To say that the Twice Blessed child was annoyed was a huge understatement. He was angry… No, scratch that. He was goddamn_ furious_. More so seeing as the object of his royal-pissed-off-ness was nowhere in the immediate vicinity… Or in the immediate neighborhood. Or, for that matter, in the immediate _country_. Because, really, if the little runt of a kid brother would've been near, Wyatt would've sensed him. And boy would he give him a piece of his mind…

A vase was suddenly blasted into very fine powder due to an uncalled bout of TK, making the teen flinch and reflexively shied away from the once-mom's-favorite-vase cloud. Yeah… He really needed to do something about smashing everything within a 5 foot range when he was angry. It was beginning to get too costly to replace all the shattered objects and personal gain could only work for so long.

But first things first… He needed to find his little brother. The little snake had gone out of his way in order to avoid the whole family and, quite frankly, Wyatt was frustrated and concerned beyond all reason. Ever since that night a week ago when he'd found Chris crying his eyes out in his room, Wyatt had been seeing less and less of his sibling and _that_ was saying something.

Things had been going from bad to worse with Chris ever since… well… ever since he could remember. Chris was never the one to bear his hear on his sleeve, but as the years passed by, the boy had closed himself off to the point that he rarely talked to anybody anymore. He'd answer questions if the necessity occurred with the shortest answer possible, he'd say his spells if need be, but he never engaged in conversations on his own accord and that fact alone scared his entire family.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!"

Speaking of family…

Wyatt inwardly cringed at the sound of his mother's voice and resigned himself to another hour-long lecture on why he shouldn't use accidental bouts of magic in the house, particularly when near his mother's furniture and such.

"Sorry, mom!" the 17 year old boy called out while running a hand through his blonde hair, huffing out a breath in the process just as Piper came around the corner, a stern look on her face.

However, her expression softened as she laid her eyes on her oldest son. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked in a soft voice, approaching the teen while taking in the mess created.

The Twice-Blessed child merely shrugged and looked at the dust that had once been a beautiful red vase, emotions rushing through his heart, finally setting on 'defeated'.

"Wyatt?" Piper prodded gently, motherly instincts overdriving her annoyance at loosing yet _another_ household object.

"I don't know what to do anymore…" he whispered, looking anywhere but at the matriarch, his voice reflecting the desperation behind the faltering mask.

Piper grabbed his hand and guided him in her bedroom and on the bed, taking a seat beside him, chocolate eyes shining with concern. "What about, Wyatt? What's gotten you so upset?"

The teenager debated with himself on weather he should or shouldn't confide in his mother. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, God forbid; it was just that she had enough on her plate as it was, without him throwing in more problems. But then again… It was the family that was in question and she most likely would prefer knowing than being left in the dark.

"Chris…" he spoke again in a barely audible voice so that Piper had to strain her ears in order to make out what he was actually saying.

Realization dawned over the Charmed One and she opened her mouth to say something, but her son cut her off: "It's just… I don't know what to do anymore. He won't talk to anyone and he's suffering _so_ much. I don't know how to help him if he won't tell me what's wrong and he keeps disappearing and blocking me and I don't even know if he's safe or not and I want to help so much but I can't!"

Wyatt stopped to take in a deep breath. It felt good to finally talk about what was wrong… "I feel like such a failure. I can't even reach him and I hate myself because I see how close my cousins are and it hurts that I can't have the same relationship with my brother," Wyatt paused again, seeming to collect his thoughts and sum them up before speaking again: "I just wish things were different."

Piper, who had been quietly listening to her son's rant felt her heart break just a little more. How could she allow this to happen? How could she allow her youngest son's gestures get so out of control? There was so much she would've loved to make up for… And she had a good mind to set her family back on the right tracks and she would do that by comforting her oldest.

"Wyatt… I need you to know that you haven't failed your brother. Not by a long shot. If anybody's to blame, then it's me and your father. We should have seen that Chris was closing himself off and we should have done something to prevent that. You're a wonderful big brother just by caring so much and by wanting things to be better. You just have to keep pushing, dear… Chris, in his heart, still looks up to you and loves you… Even if he doesn't seem to show it. Go talk to him. Tell him how you feel. Maybe then you'll start mending your relationship…"

"I don't think it's that easy," Wyatt said, thinking of his kid brother's empty bed, silently wondering of his whereabouts.

"It never is, honey. But you have to try," Piper encouraged, her own mind drifting to where her baby boy could be.

Wyatt just nodded and got up, leaving the room without so much as a glance back, expression set in grim determination.

* * *

Warm breath ghosted over his neck, sending tiny shivers of pleasure careering through his body, waking him up on levels he never though he could reach. He was aware of the slender, half-naked body that pressed into his own and the gentle tickle of raven-black hair over his chin… He was aware of how complete he felt and how utterly happy he was and –_gods!_- how he wished for the moment never to end. He felt like he could never let go of the young man in his arms… never remove his hands from the teen's chest and from the nape of his neck… 

Stephan shifted his head, burrowing his face in the dark hair, taking in the scent of cinnamon and vanilla, fingers lazily moving up to tangle in the nearly black locks, relishing in the simple gesture of being able to _touch_. He could hear Chris letting out a content sigh, lips parting gently before gently kissing the pale flesh, sending more shivers down Stephan's spine as the skin practically burned where it was touched.

Chris, the little bastard, seemed to sense this because he kissed the offered skin again, gently nibbling at is, eliciting a small gasp from the older teenager… Gasp which earned a low chuckle from the Witchlighter.

"You're getting horny," Chris mumbled in a hoarse voice, the strain from the previous night making itself known.

Steph snorted and leaned towards the younger boy, bodily coaxing his partner to lay on his back as he repositioned himself on top of the 15 year old, his hand never disentangling itself from the dark locks, much of his body weight being pressed onto his elbow while his other hand settled itself on Chris's hip, unconsciously caressing the flawless skin there. Their eyes locked for a long moment, obsidian clashing with shining emerald ones that darkened under Stephan's gaze, causing the older male's breath to catch.

"Well, if I am, then you're not helping matters," Stephan answered huskily, looking down at the boy beneath him, a smile tugging at his lips while he took in the disheveled appearance and the relaxed, yet gaunt features.

The demon then traced each angle and each curve with his eyes, drinking in _his_ angel's appearance. Steph snaked his hand up the teenager's body, lightly tracing with his fingers what he'd previously traced with his eyes, gulping slightly as Chris' eyes closed with a content sigh that made Stephan's heart ache. He noted the white skin with a hint of concern, eyes trailing over the dark circles under the boy's eyes, absently noticing that they were less pronounced than the previous night. Yet despite looking worse for wear to the regular eye, Chris was beautiful to Stephan in ways that the common human mind could not comprehend. It was as if his inner beauty was shining through, altering his appearance and making it irresistible…

And then long sooty lashes fluttered open again and vibrant viridian eyes stared at him with a fire that Stephan had never seen before, taking his breath away and sending his blood rushing through his body as his own onyx eyes locked again with those of his friend… and lover. Stephan was bewitched. He couldn't bring himself to move his gaze or even to breathe, preferring to stare in amazement at that fire that replaced the dullness that had haunted the witch's eyes for years.

Stephan leaned closer to the Witchlighter and began trailing feather-light kisses all over his whole face, chin, cheeks, forehead, nose, before slowly approaching his mouth with a gentle press of his lips. The pose lingered for a short moment before Stephan pulled up, opening his eyes to look down at his angel, drinking in Chris' appearance. He pressed their lips together again, applying just a little more pressure before gently tracing the 15 year old's lower lip with his tongue, a silent request for entrance. Chris obliged, opening his mouth and welcoming Stephan's tongue with a gentle, almost shy press of his own. He moaned low in his throat as Stephan slowly traced the ridges of his mouth at an almost agonizing slow pace, but inwardly cheering as he elicited a small whimper from his partner by capturing his tongue and sucking gently.

Christopher's hands seemed to remember themselves and took on a life of their own, one gently snaking under Stephan's shirt and slowly tracing the demon's back, finally settling between the shoulder blades, exposing heated skin as the other hand came up to tangle in sunshine locks, guiding Steph's head into a more accessible angle and pressing down, deepening the kiss impossibly more.

Stephan groaned and pulled away, both breathing harshly as he trailed open-mouthed kisses along Christopher's jaw before descending much in the same fashion along his neck, pausing as he reached the pulse point. He pressed his tongue flatly onto the heated skin, causing Chris to tilt his head in silent offering, before pressing his lips against the racing pulse and sucking, being almost immediately rewarded by a throaty moan. Grinning to himself, Steph bit down on the offered flesh, earning a small almost inaudible hiss from the young man beneath him. He swept his tongue over the damaged skin, a silent apology for marking it, making Chris arch into him, pressing their distinctly hardened groins together. They both gasped as much needed friction was shortly created between them and Stephan leaned up, pressing their mouths together in a searing kiss. Steph ground his hips downward, causing Christopher to moan throatily and pull their lips apart sharply.

"Please," the Witchlighter whimpered, hands pulling Stephan closer still.

The older boy looked into Christopher's face and saw as desperation, love and lust mixed together, flushed cheeks reddening deeper under Steph's dark eyes. Their eyes locked and Stephan found himself drowning in his lover's lust-darkened depths. "What do you want," he whispered the question.

Chris leaned upwards and pressed a kiss to Stephan's forehead. "You," he said and once more sealed their lips together before pulling apart. "I want you," he repeated.

Stephan snapped his head backward to study his companion's expression, eyes searching for something behind the wall of lust and desire. Whatever it was he searched, he'd apparently found it, because the next moment he leaned back in and captured Christopher's lips in a kiss unlike any they'd shared before… It was both innocent and dirty at the same time, both desperate and reassuring and more intimate than any other gesture that had been shared between them up to that moment.

His right hand traveled down Chris' torso and stopped to pinch one already hardened nipple, earning a needy little moan from the Witchlighter that grew in intensity as Stephan once more ground his hips downward. The half-demon released the witch's lips and disentangled his fingers from the dark locks in favor of trailing kisses down the younger male's throat and caress the heated skin of his body before resting on the hard bulge that tented the grey track pants. Chris moaned, thrusting his hips into the hand and throwing his head against the pillow, exposing his throat to Stephan's ministrations.

"Gods," he gasped as Steph bit down on his collarbone and rubbed his groin agonizingly slowly. "I'd forgotten what a tease you were," he gasped, causing the demon to chuckle as his lips continued on a downward path on Chris' chest, pausing to lick at one nipple before nipping it, thoroughly enjoying the little sounds that earned from his lover.

Steph chuckled again as Chris whined low in his throat as he stopped paying attention to his chest and hardened member, right before arching a little off the bed when the demon plunged his tongue in the witch's navel, not noticing Stephan taking advantage of the sudden shift in position by pulling down his pants and boxers. It wasn't until Steph's tongue stopped teasing his navel and encircled his fingers around his shaft that Christopher's eyes snapped open, realizing exactly what was happening. He looked down and met mischievous, yet nervous onyx eyes and Chris hastily nodded his consent.

Stephan smiled at him before his mouth was put to other uses that had Chris' back arching off the bed like a bow strung taunt, and moaning, and cursing with such inventive curses that would've made even a pirate blush. Christopher wanted to move again but strong, gentle arms kept him grounded as Stephan blobbed his head, taking Chris in his mouth as much as he could, each time going deeper and deeper, but never daring to go all the way. He gently applied enough pressure on the underside on Chris' shaft to make the young Witchlighter go nearly off the edge, but not enough because he didn't want things to end… He didn't want Chris to come so soon after being denied pleasure for so long.

Chris groaned, one hand fisted in the sheets and the other tangled in Stephan's hair as his lover traced his slit with his tongue, gathering the bitter-sweet precome there before enclosing his mouth around the head again, cheeks hollowing as he sucked hard, making the 15 year old cry out.

"S-shit... I'm…" Chris tried to articulate before crying out once more as a wave of bliss swooped over him and pushed him over the edge, causing his control to slip and come hard.

Christopher was momentarily lost, his vision having darkened almost completely and his head swimming blissfully. He was just dimly aware of his lover's body swiftly moving upwards and locking their mouths together. Chris gathered his bearings and kissed the demon back, moaning as he tasted himself on Stephan's tongue while his hands made quick work of Steph's jeans and undergarments, one hand slipping around hardened flesh and tugging expertly as it settled into a steadily increasing rhythm. Steph broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Christopher's, panting as Chris' movements brought him closer and closer to orgasm. Their eyes locked once again and Chris tugged once, making a sudden move with his wrist, causing Steph to bite his lower lip hard, trying to hold on to what little control he had left. But Chris seemed to have other ideas as he repeated the motion again and Stephan came before collapsing on top of the witch who merely grunted slightly at the sudden weight.

They stayed together like that, breathing heavily, locked into a lazy embrace, absently caressing the other with tired fingers.

"That was… wow," was Stephan's succinct opinion on the matter, breath ghosting over Chris's bare chest.

"Yeah," the Witchlighter agreed, not feeling particularly eloquent himself while treading his fingers in the demon's golden locks.

Stephan leaned into the touch, moving his head slightly so that he could press one little kiss on Christopher's chest, frowning as he felt the witch suddenly tense up, all movement halting abruptly. Concerned, he looked up to meet Chris' confused look.

"What is it?" Steph asked, almost fearing to hear the answer.

Chris looked at him a moment before answering: "Wyatt's calling me."

* * *

Sooo… Should I go on, or did it suck so much that I should definitely erase the whole damn fic and pretend it never existed in the first place? 

**A/N:** Feedback is love!

**Posted:**_March 15, 2008_


End file.
